


Marshmallow Fluff

by chamberbychamber



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamberbychamber/pseuds/chamberbychamber
Summary: “You wanted to mix the blood with marshmallow fluff?”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Marshmallow Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Caroline Forbes from TVD for inspiring this fic.

Simon woke up to a loud crash followed by a long string of curse words. He instinctively reached an arm out for Baz, but instead found the bed empty. As abruptly as the loud bangs and curses had started, they stopped again and were instead replaced by loud, shuddering sobs.   
Simon untangled himself from the sheets and ran barefoot towards the sobbing, which he was now sure was Baz. Simon could count on one hand the amount of times he’d seen Baz cry- when Simon had proposed, and when they’d gotten married. He couldn’t help but shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.   
When he reached the kitchen, Baz was settled in the middle of the floor, surrounded by most of the contents of their pantry and a single bag of pig’s blood. His body trembled with every breath he took, and his hair was plastered to his face and neck with sweat.   
Simon rushed to his side, dropping to the floor beside him and pushing the wet hair to the sides of his face to properly determine the cause of his despair.  
“Love, what’s wrong?” Simon asked desperately, reaching his hand down to cup Baz’s chin. Baz just stared back at him blankly and started crying harder, blubbering and sniffling, mucking up his hair and face.   
Simon didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone look so heartbroken. “Baz, please, what’s wrong, are you okay?”  
They sat there a moment longer, Simon stroking Baz’s hair until the tears ran silently down his cheeks.   
“Love, please, you’re scaring me.” Simon pleaded.   
Baz ran one sleeve under his nose, then the other sleeve under his eyes, which were red and puffy. He opened his mouth to say something, but the noises came out small and hoarse. Simon couldn’t understand him.   
“What?”   
“I said,” Baz sniffled, “we don’t have marshmallow fluff.”  
Simon blinked. Marshmallow fluff?   
“Baz, are you crying over marshmallow fluff?” Simon asked tentatively.   
Baz looked as thoroughly offended as a man could with tears still running down his cheeks. “Yes.”   
“Are you sure it’s not something else?” Simon asked, taking one of Baz’s hands in his own. “You know you can tell me anything.”   
“I wanted to mix it.” Baz complained, furrowing a brow and blinking rapidly, trying to stop the tears from falling again.   
“Mix it?” Simon wondered.   
Baz shrugged, motioning toward his left side. Simon glanced over, and the bag of blood was still lying on the floor.   
“You wanted to mix the blood with marshmallow fluff?”   
Baz nodded, making his hair fall loose from behind his ear. Simon tucked it back and pressed the back of his hand to Baz’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”   
“I think so?” Baz said, but it sounded more like a question.   
“Are you stressed because of work? I can take a few days off if you want and we can take a trip to go visit Pen and Shep. I’m sure they’d love to see us, and we could use the break.”   
Baz nodded absentmindedly and turned so he was no longer looking at Simon’s face. “I need to tell you something.” He mumbled. “And I’m scared.”   
Simon’s thoughts suddenly went haywire. Baz Pitch scared? It could be a number of things, most of them bad. What if Baz was going to leave him? What if Baz was going to move away without him? Simon wasn’t sure he wanted to hear what Baz was about to say.   
Tears rolled down Baz’s face again, and Simon’s heart softened. “Baz.” He said, “you can tell me anything. And I mean anything. I could never be mad at you.”   
“I’m pregnant!” Baz blurted.   
Simon couldn’t comprehend the words that were coming out of Baz’s mouth. It was impossible for Baz to be pregnant. He needed to express this simple fact, but the only word his mouth seemed capable of forming was, “what?”  
“With child, Snow. ”  
“No, but you’re-”   
“A monster? A vampire?” Baz interjected.   
“A boy.” Simon frowned. He would have to lecture Baz on his choice of words later. “How did we-”  
“Simon, I don’t think I need to explain the birds and the bees to you, do I?”  
Simon glanced over to Baz. Until then he’d been too nervous to look into his eyes, but once he did, he knew without a doubt that what his husband was saying was true. Baz looked calmer, and the tears had stopped.   
Baz rolled his eyes, rubbing at his face again. He continued speaking when Simon didn’t respond. “Magic, I presume. That’s the only logical explanation.”   
“But I don’t have magic.” Simon countered.   
“No, but we do. Together. I’ve thought about this, ever since I realized it might be true. And the facts are that I’m pregnant. We are having a child, somehow.”   
Simon suddenly didn’t care about the logistics or facts. “We’re having a baby?”   
Baz smirked, a knowing and soft expression that he saved for only Simon. Simon could stare at him all day long without ever tiring. The amount of love he had stowed away in his heart for Baz was so unreal, he wasn’t even sure if his heart had room to love someone else, even if that someone was his child.   
Crowley, his child.   
Simon reached towards Baz’s stomach. “Can I?”   
“Of course.” Baz nodded. Simon lifted up the edge of Baz’s shirt and felt along his stomach. He could already notice a difference, almost as if Baz was bloated.   
“How far along are you, do you think?”  
“I’m not sure.” Baz shrugged. “We should probably find a doctor to go to.”  
“Yeah.” Simon agreed. “Aleister Crowley, Baz. We’re going to be parents.” Simon chuckled. Baz smiled back at him, the tears making his grey eyes sparkle.   
“I have to call Penny!” Simon exclaimed suddenly, retracting his hand from Baz’s stomach and scurrying to his feet.   
“Snow, its nearly 4 in the morning.” Baz reminded him.   
“She’ll want to know right away. She won’t be mad. Wait, can I even tell her? Do you mind?” Simon rambled.   
“Sure you can tell her, one condition.” Baz smirked, staring up at Simon. “Pick me up marshmallow fluff? Pregnancy cravings are driving me insane.”   
Simon smiled down at Baz, and the new life growing inside of him.   
“Of course, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
